The Last Cookie
by kidwiththelongcoat'scompanion
Summary: There's one cookie left. Who shall be the victor? And who's the unseen visitor? Rated K for mild language.


Disclaimer: This is my first story posted on FanFiction. I typed it a while back and didn't bother to revise it, so sorry for any errors. This was meant to be a funny story and I kinda kept it as such but I'll let you all be judges on that. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear feed back! Also, I own absolutely nothing in this story, unfortunately. Enjoy!

Cas sat at Bobby's kitchen table with the two brothers on the other side. Bobby not being a half bad cook had made freshly baked cookies earlier that day.

The boys had just come from a job hunting down a wendigo and found the cookies on the table, just as Cas showed up.

"Bobby has made these cookies for later Dean," Cas had said.

Dean had quickly pulled his hand back from the plate of and had whipped around to see his angelic friend.

" What the _HELL _man! Where did you come from!?" Dean had yelled back in response.

Cas just ignored him and sat at the table watching more like staring at the cookies.

The trio had been sitting at the table for almost an hour staring at the cookies and each other before Bobby came through the door.

"Hey boys. Um…and, Cas," he said not noticing the angel at first, who had been sitting in silence.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said blandly, obviously irritated by something.

"I was gonna wait till after supper to let you boys have at it, but seein' that ya'll been good 'bout not sneakin' any off the plate while I was gone, I guess there wouldn't be any harm in lettin' ya three divvy up them cookies evenly. That is, of course, if _you _want any Cas." Bobby offered, still not entirely sure why the angel decided to pay a visit.

"I told you Dean ," Cas said unenthusiastically ", I told you he was waiting for later this evening to, as you say, break them open."

Bobby took a look at Cas before advancing to his desk in the living room so he could relax and cracked open an old news paper.

It took only ten minutes for the group of three to eat almost _all _of the cookies.

Sam stared in silence at the plate for a moment before he finally exclaimed," The last cookie," he sat calmly licking his lips and kept staring at it as if it were going to walk away.

Once the words were spoken, and registered in the three brains in the room, three separate hands shot out to grab the cookie then stopped just in time as to not become a tangled mess of fingers. All three of the 'boys' wanted the last, delicious, to-die-for cookie.

Sam sat and pouted putting his puppy face on, looking like a child ", I'm the youngest…," he said sadly trying to _earn _the extra cookie, seeing that Dean always said he got the extra cookie.

Dean looked at his younger brother with a raised eye brow ", And…," he said questioningly, knowing _exactly_ where this conversation was headed.

"Well," Sam started to say with a small voice then paused ", … since I'm the youngest, I should get the cookie shouldn't I? It's in the description… right?"

Cas piped in ", So… and your point being. I'm older than the two of you _and _Bobby put together. _I _should be the one to get the cookie," he stated in his almost always monotone voice.

Dean open and closed his mouth looking for something to say that would top Cas. When he finally thought of something it sent chills down his spine but he just _knew _it would top Cas ", You may be the oldest _and _ the one who _raised _me from perdition, _but_, hehehe, _I'm _the one who's been to Hell and back," he turned serious ", I think I deserve the damn cookie."

" So what, you've been to Hell and back. I full on rebelled for your stupid ass," Cas said, not letting Dean forget.

Sam took his one and only chance. While the two other men argued he looked back and forth between them and the cookie, his hand kept slowly sliding his hand ever closer to the lone cookie.

It was too late when he noticed that the other two had ceased their fighting ", Sam, and _what _exactly do _you _think_ your _doing?" the angel and his brother said as if they had rehearsed it.

"Um…"

"Get 'im!"

"Oof!"

They tumbled on the floor fighting over the cookie, resembling a small cluster of children that would have gotten into a fight on the playground.

Bobby sat at his desk silently and smiling, listening to the ruckus in the kitchen. He soon found the noise quite degrading to his ears. He found himself slowly and calmly rising from his chair to walk just as slowly to the kitchen.

The trio ceased their fighting at the presence of Bobby coming into the room through the sliding French doors.

"Good evening to ya, boys," he said, including Cas as a 'boy'.

He walked silently over to the table, grabbed the last cookie from it's place on the plate, took a bite out of it, then walked away.

The three young men sat silently on the kitchen floor and stared at each other baffled.

"Maaaaaaan. Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean said contorting his face slightly, like a child would when it got angry.

"Mm-hmm," Cas mumbled just as childishly in stunned agreement.

"Ya know, if Gabriel was here, like, _right know_ he would _definatly _say that we'd be getting our 'just dessert' ," Sam said not too long before he grinned ear-to-ear at his brother and there mutual best friend, possibly their only friend besides Bobby.

They sat in the middle of the floor in the kitchen still in their tangled positions from their last 'fighting' moves. They laughed so hard at the very hilarious, very true irony of the fact.

Bobby sat at his desk slowly eating the half eaten cookie and smirked. He so dearly loved his boys, thoughts also including Cas at the time. He couldn't help but think what Karen, his deceased wife, would think, or say, about the matter if she would have ever lived to know his boys as he did.

Bobby looked passed the ceiling imagining his wife's face and whispered ", If only you could see this for yourself my sweet, sweet Karen. We would all be in there laughing wouldn't we?"

He grinned a gloomy, yet happy, grin and got back to his eating of the last cookie, reading the week old paper, and listening to his boys enjoying their own laughter in the kitchen.

This was home for them all. Enjoying themselves, together, and having fun.

A form watched Bobby Singer who was smiling for 'his' boys in his chair.

" I'm glad for you my dear, and I see them all the time. Cherish your children my husband and take care of them, love them, and never loose them. I will hope to see you soon but not too soon," she looked down upon Bobby and smiled, happy that he had found a new family to love in her place.


End file.
